Conventional construction of an electronic package with multiple semiconductor chips uses a lead frame with multiple die pads. As the coefficients of thermal expansion of the semiconductor chip and the die pad differs, chips that are sensitive to stress suffer from this manufacturing technique. This is especially so for the semiconductor chip, which incorporates a glass layer as this is sensitive to mechanical stress. Furthermore, there is difficulty in aligning the multiple die pads with lead fingers of the lead frame. The wire bonding operation requires an accurate placement of the die pad with respect to the lead fingers.
A known method to relieve stress in a semiconductor chip includes coating the semiconductor chip with silicon gel. However, this method suffers from difficulty in getting a consistent silicon gel coating.